One application of a stamping press is in the manufacture of memory cores from tape such as a ferrite tape. Each core is formed by a suitable set of tooling which blanks out the core from the tape leaving an opening in the tape. The tooling also forms an aperture in the core.
After the core is made, it must be removed from the press and transferred to a collection point. One way of doing this is to put the core back into the opening in the tape as shown by way of example in the Riggi U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,082. The core is then moved out of the press as the tape is indexed through the press. One problem with this method is that putting the core back into the tape tends to deform the core, and this has an adverse effect upon it.
Another way of getting the core out of the press is to blow it into an adjacent chute as shown for example in Wiechec U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,554. In actual practice, a core press may have many sets of tooling so that, for each operation of the press, many cores are formed. It is necessary or desirable to separately collect the cores formed by each set of tooling so that, if one set of tooling is making unacceptable cores, these unacceptable cores will be automatically segregated from the acceptable cores. The type of chute collection shown in the Wiechec patent makes separate collection of cores from each set of tooling difficult or impossible.